


Vacuum pt.1

by kissing2cousins



Series: Sexperiments [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other, PWP without Porn, hicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexperiments  Vol.1</p><p>Short and ... well... you'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacuum pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Secret established relationship between Jack & Daniel.   
> Shenanigans will ensue. It will only get worse from here... much, much, much... much worse.

The weather had been nasty the past few days on Cheyenne Mountain, everyone who had not already unpacked their winter clothes was now arriving on base with sweaters and turtlenecks. A variety of homemade mittens and toques showed off glimpses of the people behind the uniform for those who did not conform to the store bought norm. Of course, things were different once the uniform was on, then everyone was in issued symmetry, presenting a united front as they represented their station and country. 

A day full of conferences and meetings lay ahead of the SG-1 unit and the colonel was less than thrilled about how he was to spend the snowy November day but he stood in front of his open locker nonetheless. Pulling his turtleneck over his head and hanging it on the hook while he slipped into the issued black long-sleeved cotton shirt instead. He exited the change room, whistling an off key little tune while Major Carter came up to his right. 

"Major." Jack acknowledged.  
"Colonel." Came the friendly reply, then an slight intake of breath. "Um, Colonel?"  
Jack, not skipping a beat and still facing forward as he walked toward the briefing room asked back; "Yes, Major?"  
"Permission to speak freely?"  
"Granted, what is it Carter?"   
"Is that a… hicky?" The question was asked with a mixture amusement and curiosity.   
Jack stopped suddenly, looked the Major straight in the eyes with a terribly serious expression and levelly replied. "I got in a fight with the Vacuum, end of story.”

**Author's Note:**

> *giggle*


End file.
